


Supplementary Materials

by Anoriath



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:10:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoriath/pseuds/Anoriath
Summary: Within you will find references to background research for the story No Man's Child.  They include such topics as maps, linguistics, and meta-analyses of Tolkien's work; many and various aspects of medieval life; fauna and flora native to Britain; and agriculture.





	Supplementary Materials

**~ Source Material ~**

**Tolkien’s world – events, places, and characters**

Tolkien, J.R.R. _The Lord of the Rings._ Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1994.

Tolkien, J.R.R. _Unfinished Tales of Númenor_ _and Middle-earth_. Boston, Houghton Mifflin, 1980.

“Welcome to The Encyclopedia of Arda.” _The Encyclopedia of Arda_, [www.glyphweb.com/arda/](http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/).

“Middle-Earth Role Playing Community._” Waiting for a King Like You - Middle-Earth Role Playing Community,  
_ [https://web.archive.org/web/20091125060030/http://www.merp.com/essays/MichaelMartinez/mmartinezwaitingking](https://web.archive.org/web/20091125060030/http:/www.merp.com/essays/MichaelMartinez/mmartinezwaitingking)

“Of Thegns and Kings and Rangers and Things.” _Middle_, 18 Oct. 2013, <https://middle-earth.xenite.org/of-thegns-and-kings-and-rangers-and-things/>.

Anghraine. “Ernil.” _A Herd of Teal Deer_, 27 June 2014, <https://anghraine.tumblr.com/post/90005277018/ernil> (aka Machiavellian!Aragorn)

“Middle-Earth Calendar.” _Wikipedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, 30 July 2019, <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Middle-earth_calendar>

Ardamir. “Middle Earth Distances Table.” 6 Aug. 2007, <http://users.abo.fi/jolin/tolkien/middle-earth_distances_table.pdf>

“Interactive Map of Middle-Earth - LotrProject.” _The Lord of the Rings Family Tree Project_, [http://lotrproject.com/map/#zoom=3&lat=-1315.5&lon=1500&layers=BTTTTT](http://lotrproject.com/map/%22%20%5Cl%20%22zoom=3&lat=-1315.5&lon=1500&layers=BTTTTT)

“Harad.” _Wikipedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, 2 July 2019, <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harad>

**Tolkien’s world – language**

_Fisher, Mark. Old and Rare Words: Archaic or Unusual Words found in Tolkien’s Works_. The Encyclopedia of Arda.  
[https://web.archive.org/web/20050206103851/http://www.glyphweb.com/arda/](https://web.archive.org/web/20050206103851/http:/www.glyphweb.com/arda/)

_Parf Edhellen _<https://www.elfdict.com/>.

_Realelvish.net _<https://realelvish.net/>.

**Medieval life – general:**

Gies, Frances, and Joseph Gies. _Life in a Medieval Village_. HarperPerennial, 1991.

Newman, Paul. _Daily Life in the Middle Ages_. McFarland & Company, 2001.

Rowling, Marjorie. _Life in Medieval Times._ The Berkley Publishing Group, 1968.

“Gallery.” _Regia Anglorum_, <https://regia.org/gallery/>

“Listings.” _Regia Anglorum_, <https://regia.org/listings.php> \- Everything from weapons and warfare, a ton on crafts and everyday life, the village and its occupants, anglo saxon social organization, fauna, flora, language, law, costs/money, pastimes, music/verse, games

“History / Bayleaf Farmhouse and Farmstead.” _Open Air Classroom_, <http://www.openairclassroom.org.uk/History/history-bayleaf.htm>.(architecture, inhabitants, list of possessions, poverty and poor relief, gardens and orchards)

“Modern History TV.” _YouTube_, YouTube, <https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMjlDOf0UO9wSijFqPE9wBw> (everything from hay making, to riding in a medieval cloak, to armour, to horsemanship, impact of weather on medieval life, to warfare, to food)

“Tudor Monastery Farmhouse,” _YouTube_,<https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtnsuhQvhxrmMW24DTPvVTg>.(Filmed on the Weald & Downland Living Museum – I can’t recommend this enough)

Documentaries, Timeline - World History. “1000 AD (Medieval Ages Documentary) | Timeline.” _YouTube_, YouTube, 11 Jan. 2018, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bGUVcMYC6oY&t=2229s>.

“Medieval Life Archives • Irish History Podcast.” _Irish History Podcast_,<https://irishhistorypodcast.ie/category/podcast/medieval-life-podcasts/>.

**Medieval life – Agriculture**

Gans, Paul. "Medieval Technology Pages - The Heavy Plow." _Wayback Machine_, 8 Oct. 2002, <http://scholar.chem.nyu.edu/tekpages/heavyplow.html> (now on: http://web.archive.org/web/20050306145049/http://scholar.chem.nyu.edu/tekpages/heavyplow.html).

Halsall, Paul. “Palladius: On Husbandry, c. 350_._” _Internet History Sourcebooks_, <http://www.fordham.edu/halsall/source/350palladius-husbandry.html>

"How Long Would It Take a Standard Yoke of Oxen to Plow 1 Acre (including Break Time)? What About Horses? Tractors?" _Reddit_, <https://www.reddit.com/r/farming/comments/6wua0o/how_long_would_it_take_a_standard_yoke_of_oxen_to/>

McGowan, Sarah. “The Bonnefont Cloister Herb Garden.” _Internet History Sourcebooks_, <https://sourcebooks.fordham.edu/medny/herbgdn1.asp>

"Medieval Land Measuring Units." _Lost Kingdom Fantasy Writing, Roleplaying and Worldbuilding Resources_, 17 Feb. 2016, <https://www.lostkingdom.net/medieval-land-measuring-units/>

"Medieval Agricultural Yields and Equivalents." _The Public's Library and Digital Archive_, <https://www.ibiblio.org/london/agriculture/general/1/msg00070.html>

"Medieval and Renaissance Gardens." _Wayback Machine_, [https://web.archive.org/web/20050212115118/http://www.lehigh.edu/~jahb/herbs/medievalgardens.htm](https://web.archive.org/web/20050212115118/http:/www.lehigh.edu/~jahb/herbs/medievalgardens.htm)

"Open-field System." _Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, Inc, 26 Jan. 2003, <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Open-field_system>

"Ridge and Furrow." _Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, Inc, 15 Jan. 2005, <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ridge_and_furrow>

**Medieval life – Architecture**

“Bayleaf Farmhouse Stock Photos and Images.” _Alamy_, <https://www.alamy.com/stock-photo/bayleaf-farmhouse.html>.

“Buildings.” _Weald and Downland_, <https://www.wealddown.co.uk/explore/buildings/>.

“Regia Anglorum.” _Wychurst - Construction Diary_, <https://regia.org/wychurst/diary.php>.

Rogers, Harry. “A Look Inside a Wealden Hall House Called Bayleaf.” _YouTube_, YouTube, 16 Jan. 2015, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUidHd1lA28>.

“The Bayleaf Medieval Farmstead.” _Weald and Downland_, <https://www.wealddown.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Bayleaf_research_booklet.pdf?building=251>

“Weald and Downland Living Museum.” _Weald and Downland_, <https://www.wealddown.co.uk/>.

**Medieval life – Crafts and Technology**

“Arts and Sciences of the Middle Ages and Renaissance.” _SCA Arts and Sciences Homepage_, [http://www.pbm.com/~lindahl/arts_and_sciences.html#art](http://www.pbm.com/~lindahl/arts_and_sciences.html%22%20%5Cl%20%22art).(technology, crafts, clothing)

“Constructing a Warp-Weighted Loom.” _PastTimes on the Web_, <http://www.housebarra.com/EP/ep02/20wwl.html>.

Ferreira, Ester S. B., et al. “The Natural Constituents of Historical Textile Dyes.” _ChemInform_, vol. 35, no. 44, 2004, doi:10.1002/chin.200444268. <https://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/15280965>

Folkemuseum, Norsk. “Grenevev Del 3 Av 3 - Olderdalen Og Manndalen 1947 (Stumfilm).” _YouTube_, YouTube, 22 Nov. 2012, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6PD-FASC6ZQ&frags=pl%2Cwn>. _(video of warp weighted loom in use) _

“Lothene's Craft Activities.” _Lothene Experimental Archaeology, Edinburgh Based Re-Enactment Group. Specialising in the Viking Era and the 16th Century_, <https://www.lothene.org/crafts.html>

Matlack, Pamela. _Warping and Weaving on a Warp-Weighted Loom_, <http://vt.essortment.com/warpingweaving_rkpp.htm>(now: <https://web.archive.org/web/20060111140206/http://vt.essortment.com/warpingweaving_rkpp.htm>).

Mulvaney, Maggie. “Recreating Period Fabric Production.” _Experiments with a Warp-Weighted Loom._, <http://www.forest.gen.nz/Medieval/articles/Warp/WARP.HTML>.

“News Letter: Winter: 2000-2001.” _News Letter: Winter 2000 - 2001_, <http://www.gfwsheep.com/pastfarm/wint.00-01/news12.html>. (skirting and washing fleeces)

“Please Expand on Fibrecraft Sorcery, for 3 Hours If Necessary. Definitions of Necessary Are Really Flexible Here.” _Angst Reaching Critical Levels_, 12 Oct. 2018, <https://obsessionisaperfume.tumblr.com/post/178968513707/please-expand-on-fibrecraft-sorcery-for-3-hours>.

“Quills - Part 1: Broad Guidelines.” _Regia Anglorum - Anglo-Saxon and Viking Crafts - Manuscript Production - Quills_, <https://regia.org/research/church/quills.htm>.

**Medieval life – Food preparation**

"Food And Drink in Anglo-Saxon England." _Regia Anglorum_, <https://regia.org/research/life/food.htm>

"Medieval and Renaissance Food: Sources, Recipes, and Articles." _Shadow Island Games_, <http://www.pbm.com/~lindahl/food.html>.

"Part 13: Food: What Did Peasants Eat in Medieval Times?" _YouTube_, 2 Mar. 2018, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WeVcey0Ng-w>

"Part 14: Food: What Did a Knight's Vassals Eat?" _YouTube_, 9 Mar. 2018, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPpWughBPc4>

"Part 16: Food: What Did Rich Nobles Eat in Medieval Times?" _YouTube_, 23 Mar. 2018, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ertx8fZiuxA>

"Vlog 8: Good Eating." _YouTube_, 7 Mar. 2018, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCdfw6MbE9Y>

**Medieval life – Healing/Surgery**

_Pregnancy and Childbirth for the Historical Author_, <http://www.elenagreene.com/childbirth.html>.

Grieve, Maud. “Home of the Electronic Version of ‘A Modern Herbal’ .” <http://www.botanical.com/>.

“How to Make a Basic Herbal Poultice.” _Herb Affair_, <https://www.herbaffair.com/pages/how-to-make-a-basic-herbal-poultice>.

"How Would a Medieval/renaissance Doctor Treat an Arrow Wound?" _Quora - A Place to Share Knowledge and Better Understand the World_, <https://www.quora.com/How-would-a-medieval-renaissance-doctor-treat-an-arrow-wound>.

"Medieval Battlefield First Aid 1." _YouTube_, 1 June 2010, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jqz1lqpOug>

"Medieval Battlefield Medicine Display." _YouTube_, 30 July 2013, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LYbJsyNfG34>

"Medieval Warfare Surgery and Drugs." _YouTube_, 22 Feb. 2015, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VMz69xIbOl4&t=391s>

"Surgery During the Napoleonic Wars." _YouTube_, 7 Nov. 2013, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tSzOsbHlXIc>

"Trafalgar Battle Surgeon 2005." _YouTube_, 4 May 2017, <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kv89XG1uemU>

"WOUNDS FROM EDGED WEAPON COMBAT IN THE VIKING AGE." _Netvike.com_,<https://www.netvike.com/wounds-from-combat.html>(warning: graphic images)

**Medieval life – language**

“Archaic Words That Used To Be Common in English: Lexico Dictionaries.” _Lexico Dictionaries | English_, Lexico Dictionaries, <https://www.lexico.com/en/explore/archaic-words>.

“Lesson 4: Chaucer's Vocabulary.” _Teach Yourself to Read Chaucer_,<http://sites.fas.harvard.edu/~chaucer/teachslf/less-4.htm>.

“Lesson 5: Chaucer's Grammar.” _Teach Yourself to Read Chaucer_, <http://sites.fas.harvard.edu/~chaucer/teachslf/less-5.htm>.

Duncan, Edward. “A Basic Chaucer Glossary.” _A Basic Chaucer Glossary_,[https://web.archive.org/web/20060105061720/http://www.towson.edu/~duncan/glossary.html](https://web.archive.org/web/20060105061720/http:/www.towson.edu/~duncan/glossary.html).

“Online Etymology Dictionary: Origin, History and Meaning of English Words.” _Online Etymology Dictionary | Origin, History and Meaning of English Words_,<https://www.etymonline.com/>.

**Medieval life – law and society**

Halsall, Paul. “Medieval Legal History.” _Internet History Sourcebooks_, <https://sourcebooks.fordham.edu/sbook-law.asp>.

Halsall, Paul. “Manorial Management & Organization c. 1275.” _Internet History Sourcebooks_, <https://sourcebooks.fordham.edu/source/1275manors1.asp>

Kreis, Steven. “The History Guide: Lectures on Ancient and Medieval European History: Lecture 22 European Agrarian Society: Manorialism.” _Historyguide.org_, <http://www.historyguide.org/ancient/lecture22b.html>.

**Medieval life – marriage and sex**

K. Thomas, “Medieval and Renaissance Marriage_.”_ <http://www.drizzle.com/~celyn/mrwp/mrwed.html> _(wayback machine: _[https://web.archive.org/web/20070701004318/http://www.drizzle.com/~celyn/mrwp/mrwed.html](https://web.archive.org/web/20070701004318/http:/www.drizzle.com/~celyn/mrwp/mrwed.html)_)_

M.Maričić, Slobodan. “History of Marriage in Western Civilization.” _AkademediaSrbija_, , <http://www.akademediasrbija.com/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=600:history-of-marriage-in-western-civilization>

“Gwerful Mechain and the Joy of (Medieval) Sex.” _Medievalists.net_, 26 Jan. 2019, <http://www.medievalists.net/2019/01/gwerful-mechain-and-the-joy-of-medieval-sex/>

**Medieval life – money and trade**

Halsall, Paul. “Anglo-Saxon Chronicle: Rent-payments in Kind and Coin, 852.” _Internet History Sourcebooks_, <https://sourcebooks.fordham.edu/source/852asc-rentsinkind.asp>.

“Household and Estate Accounting.” _Household and Estate Accounting - The University of Nottingham_, <https://www.nottingham.ac.uk/manuscriptsandspecialcollections/researchguidance/accounting/household.aspx>.

“Trade in Anglo-Saxon England.” _Regia Anglorum_,<https://regia.org/research/misc/trade.htm>

**Medieval life – women and gender roles**

Ferrell, Robert. _Women in Medieval Guilds_,  
<http://www.antithetical.org/restlesswind/plinth/wimguild2.html>.

Gwydionmisha. “Economic Importance of Medieval Women and Their Level of Agency.” _I Was Abducted & You Were Banging Patchouli_, 12 Oct. 2018, <http://bangingpatchouli.tumblr.com/post/178967022949>.

Halsall, Paul. “Sex and Gender.” _Internet History Sourcebooks_, <https://sourcebooks.fordham.edu/sbook1v.asp>.

**Medieval life – other specific cultural topics**

Tillotson, Dianne. “Forms of Manuscripts.” _Medieval Writing_, <http://medievalwriting.50megs.com/writing.htm>.

“Writing a Medieval Letter.” _Lady Mevanou's Musings_, 6 May 2018, <https://mvry1sca.wordpress.com/pages-from-the-black-book/writing-a-medieval-letter/>.

“Medieval Missives: Aids to Letter-Writing.” _DragonBear History: Medieval Missives & Letter Writing_,<http://www.dragonbear.com/letters.html>.

_Folk Play Research Home Page_, [https://web.archive.org/web/20060709081605/http://www.folkplay.info/index.htm](https://web.archive.org/web/20060709081605/http:/www.folkplay.info/index.htm).(mummer’s and traditional folk dramatic play)

“Long Barrow.” _Wikipedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, 26 July 2019,<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Long_barrow>.

“Welsh Nursing Shawls -- Siol Fagu.” _David Morgan_,<https://www.davidmorgan.com/shop-content/nursingshawls/>. (aka: how to carry around a baby when you need your hands free)

**General Agriculture – growing things**

Churchill, James. "Food Without Farming." _Wayback Machine_, <http://www.motherearthnews.com/library/1970_May_June/Food_Without_Farming>(now at: <http://web.archive.org/web/20060319121336/http://www.motherearthnews.com/library/1970_May_June/Food_Without_Farming>_)_

Matlack, Pamela. "Growing Dye Plants." _Wayback Machine_, <http://tntn.essortment.com/growingdyeplan_rgia.htm>(Now at:<http://web.archive.org/web/20050602080905/http://tntn.essortment.com/growingdyeplan_rgia.htm>

_The Globalist: Dedicated to Understanding. Food Security and Globalization._ The Globalist. 2005 <http://www.theglobalist.com/DBWeb/StoryId.aspx?StoryId=3708>(now at: <http://web.archive.org/web/20060109152713/http://www.theglobalist.com/DBWeb/StoryId.aspx?StoryId=3708> )

Van Bokkelen, James. "Handout for Small Grains and the Small Farm." _Far Acres Farm_, <http://www.faracresfarm.com/jbvb/faf/nofa99.html> )

**General Agriculture - husbandry**

"Nomadic Pastoralism." _Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, Inc, 23 Jan. 2006, <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nomadic_pastoralism>

"Transhumance." _Wikipedia, the Free Encyclopedia_, Wikimedia Foundation, Inc, 8 Aug. 2003, <https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Transhumance>

Wooster, Chuck, and Geoff Hansen. _Living with Sheep: Everything You Need to Know to Raise Your Own Flock_. Lyons P, 2005.

**Fauna of Britain:**

_Birds Of Britain - Monthly Web Magazine for Birdwatchers_, <http://www.birdsofbritain.co.uk/bird-guide/index.htm>

_Bird Songs and Bird Calls - the Sounds of 254 UK Bird Species_, [www.british-birdsongs.uk](http://www.british-birdsongs.uk).

"Bird Song Identification: Common Songs and Calls." _The Woodland Trust_, [www.woodlandtrust.org.uk/blog/2019/04/identify-bird-song/](http://www.woodlandtrust.org.uk/blog/2019/04/identify-bird-song/) .

"British Wildlife Recordings." _British Library - Sounds_, <https://sounds.bl.uk/Environment/British-wildlife-recordings> .

“Listen to Nature: Explore wildlife sounds by animal group_.”_ _The British Library Board._ <http://www.bl.uk/collections/sound-archive/listentonature/soundstax/groups.html>

"Resources - Wildlife Videos, Images, Sounds." _Offwell Woodland & Wildlife Trust, British Wildlife & Countryside. Environmental Education_, <http://www.countrysideinfo.co.uk/resource.htm> (animals, plants, insects, habitats)

**Flora and Fauna of Britain:**

"Contents - Woodlands & Their Management." _Offwell Woodland & Wildlife Trust, British Wildlife & Countryside. Environmental Education_, <http://www.countrysideinfo.co.uk/woodland_manage/index.htm>

_Habitats in Britain_. BBC. <http://www.bbc.co.uk/nature/animals/wildbritain/habitats/>

"Meadow Plants." _Offwell Woodland & Wildlife Trust, British Wildlife & Countryside.Environmental Education_, <http://www.countrysideinfo.co.uk/meadows/plants.htm>

Sinclair, Teresa. "Cottage Garden Plants, Wildflowers, Herbs, Seeds and Native Hedging. Also Wedding Favours." _Wayback Machine_, <http://www.englishplants.co.uk/index.html>(now at:<http://web.archive.org/web/20060813164229/http://www.englishplants.co.uk/index.html> )

"The Flora of Anglo-Saxon and Viking Age England." _Regia Anglorum_,<https://regia.org/research/misc/flora.htm>


End file.
